Don't Get Too Close
by SeLeva
Summary: Jangan terlalu dekat, apakah kamu tidak mengerti? Di dalam sana gelap gulita. Mata coklat madumu itu begitu terang, aku ingin selamatkan cahaya itu. Aku tak bisa loloskan diri dari ini, kecuali kau tunjukan caranya padaku. R&R?


**Don't Get Too Close by SeLeva**

 **Summary : Jangan terlalu dekat, apakah kamu tidak mengerti? Di dalam sana gelap gulita. Mata coklat madumu itu begitu terang, aku ingin selamatkan cahaya itu. Aku tak bisa loloskan diri dari ini, kecuali kau tunjukan caranya padaku.**

 **Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Wanita dengan seragam serba putih dan berambut coklat yang ia gulung membentuk sebuah cepolan kecil di atas kepalanya itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Thomas!" wanita itu membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Hermi-" pria yang sedang menulis di dalam sebuah perkamen itu segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa tujuanmu ha?!" Hermione mengebrak meja Thomas.

"Her-" pria dengan rambut bewarna hitam itu berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan wanita yang tengah marah-marah di hadapannya itu.

"Oh! Bagus sekali Dylan, kau ingin benar-benar mengenyahkan ku dari sini? Karena apa? Karena aku pernah menolakmu dulu? Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti! Merlin..!"

"Hermione!"

"..."

Thomas menghela nafasnya "Hermione dengar, aku tidak.. aku tidak memecatmu Ok-"

"Tapi kau-"

Thomas memegang kedua bahu Hermione "Dengar! Jangan memotong perkataan ku dulu sebelum aku menyelesaikannya, mengerti?"

Hermione menganganguk pelan.

"Aku tidak memecatmu, dan masalah kau yang menolak ku atau apapun itu sudah lupakan saja permasalahan itu saat ini" Thomas berbica pelan hampir seperti sebuah bisikan.

Hermione menatap Thomas dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Sudahlah, tadi para Auror datang. Potter dan Weasley ya-"

"Apa?! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa yang mereka katakan? Apa yang kalian bic-"

"Hermione! Ya tadi kedua sahabatmu itu datang menemuiku. Mereka berkata kau Hermione Jean Granger mendapatkan tugas khusus dari kementrian. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa, Potter dan Weasley tidak memberi tahu ku mereka bilang ini adalah sebuah kasus yang sangat rahasia. Aku tidak percaya begitu saja walaupun mereka adalah The Chosen One dan Weasley Is Our King (Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya) mungkin saja itu hanya alibi mereka dan ingin mengerjaiku mengingat apa yang pernah mereka berdua lakukan padaku..."

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hari itu adalah hari dimana Thomas dan Hermione akan berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Butir-butiran salju yang turun menutupi jalan yang diinjak oleh seorang pria yang sedang diri menunggu. Thomas sedang menunggu Hermione di depan Three Dylan, pria tinggi dengan rambut bewarna hitam ini adalah seorang Healer dia juga sekaligus pewaris tunggal rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Pria dengan bentuk tubuh yang six pack ini, memiliki wajah yang tampan. Rambut hitamnya yang selalu ditata rapih, warna matanya yang biru terang seperti warna langit yang cerah, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berisi, warna kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan, satu-satunya pewaris rumah sakit besar yang dapat di masuki siapa saja termasuk kalangan para muggle, berkepribadian baik dan sopan namun terkadang dapat terlihat liar saat bersamaan, keturunan darah murni walaupun status darah sudah dihapus di dunia sihir tetapi itu tetap menjadi nilai plus tersendiri dalam dirinya. Banyak wanita di dunia sihir tergila-gila padanya, muggle sekalipun. Banyak wanita yang mencoba mencari dan menarik perhatiannya, tapi bagi pria tersebut hanya wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang dan memiliki warna mata coklat madu yang hanya dapat menarik perhatiannya saat ini. Wanita yang bisa dibilang beruntung itu adalah Hermione Granger, Hermione telah sukses menarik perhatiannya. Hermione dua tahun dibawahnya saat di Hogwarts dia seorang Ravenclaw sedangkan Hermione adalah seorang Gryffindor, setelah lulus dari Hogwarts Hermione mengikuti pelatihan menjadi Healer di rumah sakitnya setelah satu tahun pelatihan ia resmi bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut. Selama itu juga Thomas selalu memperhatikan Hermione dan mulai tertarik padanya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu dia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Hermione berkencan._

 _"Dylan!"_

 _"Weasley, Potter" Orang yang merasa namanya di panggil itu menolehkan wajahnya kepada dua sosok berambut merah dan hitam itu._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ha? Aaahhh aku tau kau pasti ingin berkencan bukan?" tanya Ron dengan menggoda._

 _"Ya"_

 _"Siapa yang akan kau kencani? Apakah dia cantik atau..." Ron mengikik._

 _"Atau apa Weasley? Tentu saja dia cantik, sangat cantik" Thomas menyipitkan ke dua matanya._

 _"Ternyata kau normal" Ron melihat Thomas dengan pandangan meniliti._

 _"Apa maksudmu Weasley?"_

 _Thomas pernah di beritakan bahwa dia seorang gay di Daily Prophet, karena dia tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan wanita manapun. Tetapi berita itu hanya bagaikan angin lalu, berita itu hanya bagaikan sampah bagi para wanita lajang di dunia sihir karena memang tidak ada bukti sama sekali , tidak lama dari berita itu Daily Prophet menerbitkan sebuah berita terdapat foto Thomas sedang berkencan dengan Daphnee Greengrass di Diagon Alley dengan headline "_ _ **THOMAS DYLAN NEW GIRLFRIEND? HE'S NORMAL"**_ _. Berita itu pun hanya bagaikan angin lalu, kenyataanya Thomas dan Daphnee Greengrass hanya berteman dan hanya bagaikan pasien dengan dokter pribadi. Walaupun gosip tentang Thomas yang adalah seorang gay terkadang santar terdengar, tetapi gosip itu tidak menguak sampai kepermukaan lagi. Saat ini pun Thomas masih mempunyai penggemar wanita-wanita yang masih begitu menggilainya._

 _"Sudahlah, jangan perdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ron. Ayo Ron aku sudah kedinginan, semoga kencanmu sukses dan menyenangkan Dylan, permisi" Harry menarik tangan Ron memasuki Three Broomsticks._

 _Thomas hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak lama dari itu Hermione datang dan mengatakan minta maaf kepada Thomas karena sudah menunggu lama. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam Three Broomsticks. Mereka segera memilih tempat duduk dan memesan pesanan mereka. Setelah pesanan mereka datang, mereka langsung berbagi cerita dan terkadangterdengar tawa renyah yang keluar dari mulut Hermione. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk..._

 _"Harry bukankah itu Hermione?" Ron menunjuk seorang pria yang mereka temui tadi dengan wanita yang sangat mereka kenali sedang duduk berduaan._

 _"Ya, jdi teman kencan Dylan adalah Hermione?"_

 _"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini Harry, Dylan adalah seorang gay dan itu menjijikan ihh" Ron menatap Dylan dengan jijik._

 _"Well Ron, berita itu hanya gosip. Kita tahu sendiri bagaimana Rita Skeeter melebih-lebihkan suatu berita"_

 _"Tapi Harry, dia tidak pernah diberitakan berkencan dengan siapapun"_

 _"Well Ron, mungkin dia tidak mau kehidupan pribadinya di ketahui dan di usik oleh orang lain. Kita tidak tahu di luar sana apa yang sebarnya terjadi. Mungkin selama ini dia dapat menutupinya dengan rapih. Dan asal kau tahu saat di Hogwarts dia pernah berpacaran dengan Marietta Edgecombe"_

 _"Tapi Harry itu kan dulu, bagaimana kalau sekarang dia benar-benar seorang gay? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan kepada Hermione kita?"_

 _"Sudahlah Ron, lagi pula mereka hanya berkencan. Belum tentu mereka akan berpacaran apalagi menikah. Biarkan Hermione memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri Ron, kau mau melihat dia sendiri terus Ron? Ini sudah dua tahun semenjak kalian berdua putus. Dan oh Ron jangan terlalu berbesar hati, dia masih sendiri bukan karena dia masih terluka karena kalian putus"_

 _"Harry aku tidak berbesar hati, hanya saja.. Pokoknya ini tidak boleh dibiarkan" Ron berdiri dari tempat duduknya._

 _"Mau kemana kau?"_

 _"Sudah kau tunggu disini, dan menikmati pertunjukannya" Ron berjalan pergi._

 _Sementara itu di tempat duduk lain._

 _"Really?" Hermione menatap Thomas tidak percaya._

 _"Yeah, aku pernah mendapatkan banyak buku dari Gilderoy Lockhart dengan gratis sebelum dia lupa ingatanya"_

 _"Mione!" Ron menepuk bahu Hermione._

 _"Ron, sama siapa kau ke sini? Apa sama harry? Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku?" Hermione menyipitkan matanya._

 _"Mione, kalau aku ajak pun pasti kau tidak bisa. Kau ada acara bukan sama dia? Aku tidak mau menganggu acara kencan kalian" Ron tersenyum pengertian._

 _"Well, aku-"_

 _"Dylan, aku bertemu seseorang tadi di depan, dan dia memberikan ini kepadaku dia bilang ini untukmu" Ron menyerahkan sebuah tas belanja kepada Thomas._

 _"Untukku? Dari siapa?"_

 _"Entahlah, tadi dia memberikannya kepadaku dengan terburu-buru. Seorang wanita muda" Ron tersenyum._

 _Thomas membuka tas itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil bewarna hitam di dalamnya, setelah dia membuka kotak itu, kotak itu meledak dan mengeluarkan kabut hitam yang langsung membungkus tubuh Thomas. Karena ledakan mengeluarkan suara yang bisa dibilang cukup keras itu semua mata yang terdapat di dalam Three Broomsticks langsung menolah ke sumber ledakan tersebut dan berteriak kaget. Setelah kabut hitam itu secara perlahan menghilang, sosok Thomas mulai terlihat._

 _"Thomas...?" Hermione memanggil pelan Thomas._

 _Thomas terkejut melihat penampilannya dari rambut, kemeja, celana, dan sepatunya bahkan sampai kuku ditangannya berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Dengan masih dalam suasana keterkejutan sebuah suara tawa lepas meledak._

 _"Hahahaha, lihat dirimu Dylan.. Hahahaha, kau sangat cantik... Hahahaha" Ron tertawa lepas dengan memegang perutnya, air mata pun mulai keluar dari sela-sela matanya._

 _Suara terkikikan mulai terdengar dari mulut-mulut orang-orang yang melihat penampilan Thomas._

 _Ron berjalan mendekati Thomas dan berbisik "Aku peringati dirimu PINKY BOY, jangan kau mendekati dan memanfaatkan Hermione kami, hahaha lihat dirimu. hahaha"_

 _"Thomas kau tidak apa-apa?" Hermione khawatir melihat ekspresi Thomas yang tidak bisa terbaca itu._

 _"Maaf Hermione, aku harus pulang" Thomas berjalan keluar dan dengan sengaja menyenggol Ron._

 _Setelah kejadian itu Hermione tahu bahwa semua itu adalah ulahnya Ron, Hermione sampai memarahi Ron dan menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam Three Broomsticks. Bisik-bisikan pun terdengar, sampai Harry akhirnya berjalan menuju mereka berdua dam menarik mereka keluar Three Broomsticks. Hermione mengatakan kepad Ron jangan mengatur hidupnya, dan bahwa Ron, Harry maupun siapapun di luar sana tidak mengenal Thomas, dia pria yang baik dan dia bukan seorang gay. Setelah berkata seperti itu Hermione meninggalkan Harry dan Ron di depan Three Broomsticks. Setelah kejadian itu terkadang Thomas masih mengajak Hermione berkencan, Thomas tidak perduli dengan ucapan Ron. Sampai setelah satu tahun berlalu dia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Hermione, dengan jawaban yang sangat halus Hermione menolak Thomas, karena Hermione tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Thomas, dia juga sudah menganggap Thomas sebagai sosok kakak yang tidak pernah ia miliki._

 _-Flashback end-_

"Thomas, aku.. aku sungguh minta maaf. Kejadian itu sungguh, ahhhh" Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah Hermione, itu hanya masa lalu. Jadi sudah lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemui Potter dan Weasley sebelum mereka datang kembali ke sini dan melakukan sesuatu kepadaku, kali ini aku tidak akan tidak akan tinggal diam. Hufff, Mione... senang bisa berkenalan, bertemu dan bekerja sama dengan mu Miss. Granger" Thomas memluk Hermione.

"Oh Thomas, kita masih tetap berteman. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau orang yang baik Mr. Dylan" Hermione memeluk Thomas balik.

"Aku mendo'a kan kesuksesan dan kebahagiaanmu Hermione" Thomas melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga"

~ Dramione ~

Hermione saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan Auror besama Harry dan Ron.

"Sebenarnya kalian tidak seharusnya seperti itu? Setidaknya kalian menanyakan pendapat ku terlebih dahulu. Merlin! Aku sudah.. aku sudah bekerja keras untuk dapat menjadi seorang Healer dan aku sudah sangat senang dan nyaman bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Oh tuhan!" Hermione berjalan mundar-mandir.

"Hermione duduklah, bagaimana kami bisa dapat menjelaskan padamu bila kau masih mundar-mandir seperti tu" Ron mendengus melihat Hermione.

Akhirnya Hermione mendudukan dirinya di sofa di depan Harry dan Ron.

"Jadi, kami memiliki kasus, kasus rahasia tepatnya. Ada seseorang yang sudah menghilang selama empat tahun belakang ini. Masyarakat sihir hanya mengetahui bahwa ia pindah ke Italy, tapi sebenarnya ia menghilang. Selama empat tahun ini juga para Auror coba menyelidiki keberadaannya, hasilnya nihil. Keberadaannya sulit di terdeteksi, sampai satu minggu kemarin salah satu teman Auror kami memberi tahu ia melihatnya di Yunani" Harry menjelaskannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Hermione menatap Harry dan Ron bergantian.

"Well, dia terlihat sakit dan terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan teman kami tidak yakin bahwa dia orangnya. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung menjelaskannya, karena aku sendiri belum melihat keadaanya secara langsung dengan ke dua bola mataku sendiri" Harry menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? maksudku bukan maksud aku tidak ingin membantu atau bagaimana. Tetapi kan masih banyak penyembuh yang lebih berbakat dari pada aku"

"Iya aku tahu, aaahhh aku sungguh bingung menjelaskannya. Intinya apakah kau mau atau tidak ikut adil dalam kasus ini?" Harry bertanya frustasi.

"Apa aku punya pilihan? Tidak! Kalian yang sudah memutuskan, tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu. Dan ingat kalian yang membuatku saat ini tidak mempunyai pekerjaan" Hermione melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Well Mione-" sebelum Ron menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah ada yang memotong.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut. Kita akan ke Yunani besok, kau masuk ke dalam kasus ini. Dan masalah gaji, tenang kementrian akan menggaji mu. Kau tinggal ikut mainnya dan aturannya, jadi intinya kita harus menemukan orang ini dan membawa ia pulang ke inggris. Karena orang ini selalu menghilang, satu minggu kami mengawasinya dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi di tempat terakhir terlihat. Jadi akan cukup sulit" Harry memijat kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian belum memberi tahuku siapa orang yang menghilang ini?" Hermione menatap Harry dan Ron bergantian.

Harry dan Ron saling menatap satu sama lain, Harry mengangguk kepada Ron.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

R&R, thank's. Aku baru, jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahannya. FF ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagunya Imagine Dragons-Demons, ada yang berpendapat A dan B tentang lagu itu. Tapi aku berpendapat lagu itu pakai kata sebauh kiasan, kalau sudah tau arti dan makna sebenarnya, lagunya bagus. Maaf jadi curcol, hehehe. Makasih sudah baca, BTW karakter Thomas Dylan murni karanganku sendiri.


End file.
